


The Only Easy Thing

by CheyanneChika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Voicemail, twenty-first century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve uses a cell phone.  Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Easy Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I just thought, if I have to listen to this one more time, I'll lose it.
> 
> Edit: Repost, original version glitched.

" _I am Iron Man please leave a message after the beep,"_ Tony Stark's voice says in a deep sing song, followed by, " _At the tone, please record your message.  When you've finished your call, you may hang up or press one for more options.  To leave a callback number, press five."_

_Beep._

"Uh, hello, Mr. Stark.  This is Steve.  Steve Rogers.  Captain America.  Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I've got a new phone and that I'll be in New York in a week and, if the offer's still good, I might stop by the Stark Tower for awhile.  If not, don't worry.  I'll stay in the barracks.  Call me back.  I'll leave a number.  Bye."

...

"And then, he actually pressed five to leave a callback number!" Tony howled over Clint's laughter.  Bruce was snickering and even Thor, who could barely use a cell phone either was chuckling loudly.  Natasha even gave them all the barest of smiles.

Steve was scarlet.  "I just did what it told me."  He licked his lips and toyed with the hem of his shirt.  "It's the first thing that gave me instructions without being nasty or condescending."

That just made it worse though.  "You actually pressed five?" Clint gasped out.  "I don't think I've ever met anyone who actually pressed five."  He dissolved again.

"I hate you all," Steve grumbled, getting up and leaving them to it.  Out of sight of the others, he withdrew that same phone and played with the apps.  Sure enough, SHIELD had acquiesed to a supersilious desire and turned the robotic voice on his voicemail off.

The entire team was obscenely jealous for a whole week until Tony learned how to do it too.  Served them right.


End file.
